


Safe and Sound

by BlazeAltair



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 20:03:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazeAltair/pseuds/BlazeAltair
Summary: It's the day of sadness. It's the day of sorrow. It's the day of mourning. It's the day of Toby Pines' funeral.





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> I present to you, the first ever Blazefic.  
This is my first fic and I try to do the best I could. I hope you guys enjoy it. Happy Birthday to our favourite Mystery Twins, Dipper and Mabel!

_ **I remember tears streaming down your face** _   
_ **When I said I never let you go** _   
_ **When all the shadows almost kill your light** _

The sun is shining bright and the wind is blowing calm. Most people would call today as a nice day for a picnic or a walk at the park. But not Alcor The Dreambender. Not Dipper Pines.  
Not Tyrone Pines.

Today was a day of sadness. Today was a day of sorrow. Today was a day of mourning. Today was the day of Toby Pines' funeral. His_ son's funeral_.

Most of Toby's friends and co-workers were at the funeral house. Some of them were sad. Some were surprised by the young man's cruel fate. Some of Maddie’s friend are here. Giving moral support to the girl who just lost her brother. Her brother whom she looked up as a hero. Even The Flocks were here, disguised as humans in a small group. When people asked who they are, they simply said “We are here for our Master. When he sad, we sad. When he mourned, we mourned.”, and nobody even questioned what they said. Just nodded and leave the group.

_**I remember you said don’t leave me here alone**_  
_**But all that’s dead and gone**_  
_**And passed tonight**_  
  
Dipper sits in the front row besides Maddie. The little girl have been crying since Dipper told her about Toby’s death and there were nothing Dipper could do to comfort her other than holding her hand and be there for her. He still remembered how heartbroken she were when he told her this awful news about her brother two days ago.

_“Toby’s gone.” He simply said. He could not look his daughter in the eye. “Wh-What are you talking about? What did you mean he's gone?”, she asked. Pure terror shows by her face. “ Toby is dead, Maddie. He was kidnapped by a cult and killed as a sacrifice for me. I-I try to save him but it's-it's too late...” , his hand clasped over his mouth and tears begin to streamed down his cheeks. Maddie sobs into his shirt and begin to wail. “ I- I'm sorry Maddie. It’s all my fault.” “ Can’t you bring him back to live?” Maddie asked will still sobbing. “ What-Maddie, you know I can’t. That’s beyond my power!” Dipper said. Maddie respond with a silence and continue to sob to his shirt. Dipper hug her tightly, didn’t even realised his tears has turned golden._

_ **Just close your eyes** _   
_ **The sun is going down** _   
_ **You’ll be alright** _   
_ **No one can hurt you now** _

“Mr Pines?” his flashback stopped when the funeral house director called his name. “ Would you like giving some eulogy?” he asked. Dipper answer with a weak nod and slowly walk onto the stage and to the podium. He weakly hold the microphone and clear his throat. “Uhmm.... Goo-Good afternoon everyone.” his voice was already wavering but he forced himself to speak.

“I- Thanks for coming. It means a lot to Toby.”, he forced himself to smile, not to look miserable in front of the crowd.

“As you all know, I took Toby into my life when he just a kid. He-” Dipper try to speak but his voice couldn’t leave his throat.

“He was a great kid. When I first took him, part of me disagree with my decision. But in the end, he was the greatest decision I ever made.” Dipper's eyes watered. He tried to stay calm as people usually see him as. The calm Tyrone Pines.

“Then I have Maddie. My live never be so happy. Toby always help me took care of Maddie when works call. He also help with the house work. He’s a lovely and spirited boy and I was lucky to have him by my side. I- I don’t know what I will do without the kid. He-” Dipper realised this is the moment he was about to breakdown. But at this point he just didn’t care. He didn’t care if the crowd see him, Alcor the Dreambender, Devourer of Souls, The Reality Warper, Lord of Nightmares, The Twin Star, crying and wailing over a mortal human.

“_HE WAS MY S̙̳͓̳̱̖̾̀̚͞͞O̴͓̗͕̖̺̳͙͐̈̾̏͘N̗̪̹̱͍͔̫̞̓̏̏̓͊͘͟͜_!” Dipper shouted before he finally broke into sobs and sobs turned into wails. The microphone dropped from his hand and his body were shaking violently. He just couldn’t hold back anymore. He had hold back when he found Toby lying weak on the floor when the Cult summons him. He had hold back when Toby dies on his lap. He had hold back when he break the horrible news to Maddie. He had hold back for a long time. He just couldn’t hold it anymore.

The sky started to dark. Wind breeze wildly. Thunder rumbles in the sky. He try to hold back, he just can’t. The crowd started to seems worried. “Daddy!” Maddie called for her dad. She can see he's in distress. She hurried up onto the stage and hold his hand. Dipper rise his head and looked his daughter into her eyes. Tears. He could see tears streaming down her face. “Daddy, please! Toby wouldn’t wanted this. He will want you to stay happy. To stay calm. To stay become our lovely Dadrone.” She said as she hugs him. Dipper flinch at the name that Toby had gave him when he discovered who he really are.

“_So what if you’re a powerful demon? What I care that I know you love and care about me._” Toby's word when he discovered who Dipper really is come back to him. He hugged his daughter tightly. “ I’m sorry Maddie. I- I just cannot bare losing him. I cared so much for him that I put aside what he used to be.” “ It’s alright daddy. I missed him too. And I’m sure he would want us to finish his funeral” then he just realised, the crowd are looking them with sobs and tears. Even The Flocks seems to be sad.

He took a deep breath, picking back up the microphone and continue his eulogy. He lightly patted Maddie on her head and whisper a small thank you to her before she return to her seat. “Sorry for the inconvenience. What I want to say is, Toby, you’re my sunshine and I hope you know I cared about you and even I never admitted it, I hope that you know I love you with all my heart.” Dipper finished his eulogy before leaving the stage to give chances to Toby's friend and co-worker to give an eulogy. Dipper didn’t returned to his seat, instead he walk to the clearing near the funeral house. He need to clear his mind.

Tears continue to fell. Sobs continue to be heard. He though he could hold it back, but he just wasn’t strong enough. He collapsed once more and let the tears fell to the ground.  
Suddenly he felt a light touch on his shoulder. He turned around and suddenly he was hugged by a boy with blond hair. A boy he have grew love into. A boy he cared so much. A boy named Toby Pines.

“To-Toby..! H-How..... W-What.....” Dipper just lost in words. The boy he’s just cry for, wailed for were standing in front of him, smiling like nothing happens. He was shocked even his body doesn’t know how to react. Toby release the hug and look his dad into his eyes.  
“ It’s okay dad. I know you’re sad. And to be honest, me too. But life must keep on going. I know you will missed me. Same as Maddie. But I hope you will always remember that I love you, forever and always. And also, you’ll be alright. You’re not alone.” Dipper hugged the boy like he will never let go. He enjoyed every second of the moment before he was hugging nothing but thin air.

** _Come morning light_ **   
** _You and I be safe_ **   
** _And sound_ **

“Daddy?” Dipper turned around to the voice. Maddie was watching him with a worried expression. The Flock walked closely behind her. “ Are you okay daddy? You leave for a while and we started to worried. Lolonja said that you were here and when I got here-” Maddie were cut off when Dipper hugs her.

“ I’m okay Maddie. I’m okay.” Dipper hugs his daughter. Maddie freeze for a moment before she hugs him back. Dipper wiped away the tears on his eyes. Then, one by one of The Flocks joined the hug and Dipper felt so much comfort than ever. ‘ _You’re right Toby. I’m not alone.’_ Dipper smiled and looked to the sky, knowing Toby is smiling back to him, resting among the stars.

** _You and I be safe_ **   
** _And sound_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift.  
(Cover by Sam Tsui and Kurt   
Schneider)
> 
> Special thanks to TAU discord community in encourage me to do this fic.


End file.
